


Mr. Loverboy

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Catfish - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry isn't good at making friends in real life, so he goes online to talk to people. He meets Zayn who's everything Harry wants, but Harry thinks he's being catfished. Enter Nev and Max to help him find out if Zayn is the real thing or just another fake online.</p><p> </p><p>(or the one where Harry and Zayn end up on an episode of Catfish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my most favorite person, Shanna, for liking this idea and for being there for me while writing this. She is a great producer (as I like to call her) who helps me when things get too hard and I need help.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (And as always all mistakes are mine)

Harry wasn’t good at meeting people. He was friendly and all, but when it came down to actually asking someone out or to do something he froze. He couldn’t get the words out. He had his friend Niall, but that was about it. So that’s how he ends up talking to people online. It’s easier. He can be who he wants and do what he wants without others making fun of him or judging him. He has a the usual social networks, Facebook, twitter, tumblr, and is active in a couple of chat rooms. 

He loves talking to others online. He has a few people he talks to regularly, while in chat rooms or one on one. His favorite though is ZeeArtist. Zee, as Harry calls him, is smart, funny, and he’s always there to talk Harry no matter the time. They’ve had many late night IMs to each other that end with Harry falling asleep with his head on the keyboard.

Tonight is like any other night. Harry’s scrolling through his tumblr when the familiar ding goes off signalling he has a IM coming through.

ZeeArtist: Hi!!!  
HipsterHazza: Hello! :DDD  
ZeeArtist: How was ur day?  
HispterHazza: The usual, u?  
ZeeArtist: Boring...  
ZeeArtist: Anything new?  
HipsterHazza: No...just on tumblr.  
ZeeArtist: Yeah...any new art on there?  
HispterHazza: :)  
HispterHazza: Nothing that meets ur standards.  
ZeeArtist: lol  
ZeeArtist: I’m not _that_ bad.  
HispterHazza: U are  
ZeeArtist: *eye roll*  
HispterHazza: lol...u love me.  
ZeeArtist: I do...ur my bff.  
HispterHazza:  <3  
ZeeArtist: We should talk...  
HispterHazza: We R  
ZeeArtist: No...on the phone

Harry is taken back. He’s never given his number out to anyone before. He knows that it’s not the best idea, and his mum would kill him if he did, but this is Zee...they’ve been talking for months and he loves talking to him.

ZeeArtist: Hazza?

Harry shakes his head and quickly types his number into the box and hits send before he thinks about it.

A few seconds later his phone lights up with a number he doesn't know, but he answers since it’s probably Zee.

“H-hello?” Harry answers.

“Hazza?” the voice on the other line asks.

“Yeah...Zee?” Harry replies.

He hears a sigh, “I was so worried you like gave me a fake number.”

Harry smiles, “No, no it’s really me.”

There’s a chuckle, “That’s good...so, uh, like we’re talking. On the phone!”

Harry smiles bigger, “Yeah we are. I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t either,” Zee says back.

“W-what, uh, what’s your real name? I mean since we’re talking and all I think it’d be fair to know each other’s real names,” Harry says.

“Zayn,” Zee, Zayn, replies, “You?”

“Harry,” Harry answers.

“Nice to meet you Harry,” Zayn says.

“Nice to meet you Zayn,” Harry replies.

They need up talking on the phone for an hour before Zayn says he has to go. Harry says that Zayn can text him whenever so they can talk more and Zayn agrees saying he’d love to and says good night.

* * *

The next week Harry and Zayn text, call, and still IM each other. It’s so much fun for Harry that he has someone he can talk to without feeling like he’s going to have a panic attack.

One night they’re talking on the phone when Zayn tells Harry to send him a phone. Harry quickly goes through his phone and finds a photo he likes and sends to him. The picture is of him throwing up the peace sign and he has a dorky smile. He thinks it’s not a bad first photo.

“Did you get it?” Harry asks.

“Yeah...yeah. You’re really cute,” Zayn replies.

Harry blushes, “What about you? Can I have a picture?”

“I don’t know. Like I don’t really do photos,” Zayn answers.

“Please,” Harry begs, “It’s only fair.”

Zayn sighs, “Fine...give me like a few minutes. I have to get a good one.”

Harry smiles to himself, “Waiting.”

He hears Zayn mumble to himself and then his phone shows he has a new message. He quickly opens it and his breath is taken away. Zayn’s beautiful. In the photo it’s him and he’s shirtless. A few tattoos are showing and he’s not smiling. Harry thinks he’s hit the jackpot.

“You’re so hot,” Harry exclaims.

He hears Zayn chuckle, “Thanks.”

“I want to meet you,” Harry quickly says without thinking.

Zayn’s quiet. Harry panics, “Zayn you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Zayn says. He sighs, “I just...I don’t know if we can meet. I’m busy and stuff.”

“I understand,” Harry sadly answers.

“We can still talk...just can’t meet up. Not right now,” Zayn explains.

“No I get it,” Harry replies.

“Harry, I would love to meet you. I just have too much going on,” Zayn says.

“I know. I get it. Okay?” Harry answers.

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon,” Zayn says.

“Okay...later,” Harry sadly says.

“Bye,” Zayn says and hangs up.

Harry sighs. He thinks he’s messed up their friendship. He shouldn’t have pushed to meet. Zayn probably was too scared to even talk to Harry ever again.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he’s beeps. He looks down and sees he has a text from Zayn. He doesn’t want to open it, so he just stares down at the phone until the screen times out and goes black. He presses the lock button again and swipes. Might as well get it over with.

Harry reads the message and smiles, Sorry really had 2 go. Not mad. ttyl

* * *

Over the next week Harry sends Zayn’s more photos. Some of himself and some of the random things he sees while he’s out. Zayn in turn sends back a picture of two of himself and even one of him and his friend. Each one makes him more beautiful than the last.

They’re suppose to talk on the phone that night, but Zayn texts Harry telling him he can’t make it. Harry frowns and sends back a message telling Zayn it’s okay and that they can make up for it later.

An hour later Harry gets a photo of Zayn with a baby. He’s smiling at the camera and the baby has a toy in their mouth. 

_Who’s that?_ Harry texts him.

 _My goddaughter Brooklyn_ Zayn replies quickly.

_:) I thought she might have been your daughter or something._

_lol...no. I don’t have any kids._

_I don’t either_

_Good. ;)_

_R u babysitting?_

_Yeah. Mummy had to work_

_:( Well at least you get to spend time with your goddaughter. She’s beautiful._

_:) That she is_

Harry doesn’t know what else to text after that, so he leaves it. He probably shouldn’t be texting Zayn anyway. He doesn’t want the other boy to get in trouble for not watching the baby.

Three hours later he gets a text from Zayn saying that Brooklyn is sleep and they can talk on the phone now if Harry wants.

Harry quickly dials Zayn’s number and waits for him to answer.

“Hey,” Zayn answers his phone.

“Hi...how’s it going? I mean I know you’re watching Brooklyn and all but um,” Harry says cutting himself off.

Zayn’s soft laugh comes through, “It’s going well. Had a lot of fun with her. She drooled everywhere while I tried to keep my stuff clean.”

Harry smiles, “Sounds exciting.”

“So exciting,” Zayn replies.

“Wish I could be there too. I love babies,” Harry admits.

Zayn sighs, “That would be fun...having you and her together.”

Harry’s heart beats faster. Just last week Zayn wasn’t too interesting in meeting and now he’s agreeing that having Harry with him babysitting his goddaughter would be a good idea, “S-seriously?”

“Yeah like it’d be nice to have my best friend with me. Give me someone to talk to while Brooklyn’s asleep,” Zayn replies.

Harry smiles to himself, “I’m your best friend?”

“Course. I’ve told you that before,” Zayn answers.

It’s true. He’s called Harry his bff on IM before, but hearing it from his mouth makes it just more special.

“You’re my best friend too. I mean I have Niall, but he’s not like you. You get me. Like really gets me and it’s almost scary to know there’s someone out there that understands me,” Harry confesses.

They’re quiet for a few moments. Harry doesn’t know what to say now that he confessed that Zayn’s the only one who gets him. Maybe it’ll scare him off and Harry will be left by myself.

“I like you...like a lot. I wish you lived in London so we could meet,” Zayn says, “I would want to date you if you lived here.”

Harry swallowed loudly, “You would date me?”

“Yeah. I like the pictures you send and like I already know you from chatting and stuff, and I like what I see so...” Zayn replies.

“I-I can come down to London this weekend. I’m not working,” Harry says, “We could meet up and go on a date.”

“I can’t this weekend. Got a thing, but how about you come down next weekend? I could meet you at the station and take you around to my favorite places,” Zayn tells him.

“Yeah...yeah that would be awesome,” Harry happily replies.

“Great. Text me the details and I’ll see you in two weeks,” Zayn says.

“I can’t wait,” Harry replies.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry’s bundled on the train from Holmes Chapel to London. He had gotten time off from work and told his mum he was going to London for the day to meet up with Niall. She believed him and told him to have fun.

As the train gets closer to London he texts Zayn to see if he’s up. He knows that Zayn sleeps late and he doesn’t want him to oversleep and miss Harry’s train arrival.

Zayn texts him back that he’ll be at the platform waiting with a smile and coffee.

When the train finally enters the station Harry breathes a sigh of relief. The ride was long and once they got into London proper he started to get antsy knowing he was going to be meeting Zayn. 

People are walking everywhere and meeting up with their loved ones while Harry looks around for Zayn. He knows what he looks like from all the pictures he’s sent so finding him shouldn’t be hard.

Harry’s phone vibrates in his hand and he looks down to see a text from Zayn.

_I suck. My friend, Liam, needs me to help him with something, so I can’t meet you. :(_

Harry frowns and he feels tears starting to form in his eyes.

_Can’t meet me at the station? Where are you? I can come to you._

_I can’t meet you at all. Liam’s thing is all day._

Harry sniffs trying to keep the tears in, but one leaks down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly while he types on his phone with his other hand.

_What should I do?_

_idk...go home? Spend the day in the city without me. I’m sorry. I really wanted to meet you._

Harry doesn’t care that there’s tears falling down his face as he stands in the middle of the platform. He’s just been told he made a trip to London for nothing.

 _Ok._ is all Harry writes back before putting his phone away.

He looks around at the platform and sees a Starbucks, so he goes into the shop and grabs a handful of napkins to wipes his eyes and blow his nose. While he’s there he buys himself a coffee.

Once he’s out of Starbucks, coffee in hand, he looks for an exit. He might as well have a day in London if he’s here.

He ends up going around the city and finding a few stores he likes. One is a vintage clothing store. He finds two band shirts, one Queen and the other The Rolling Stones, that he likes and fit well so he buys them.

For lunch he ends up in Covent Garden at a cafe. He gets a another coffee with a turkey sandwich and homemade crisps. He watches people as they go by hoping that maybe Zayn walks by and sees that Harry’s sitting there. Of course that’s not what happens and after lunch Harry finds a Lush and stocks up on Shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

After Lush he doesn’t have a lot of money left, so he decides to not spend anymore and save it for dinner.

He finds his way to the tube and has to use the money he was saving for dinner on a ticket. He ends up over by the London Eye. The huge ferris wheel has a long line. He looks to see how much tickets are and mopes when he doesn’t have even half of the ticket price to ride it.

When it starts to grow dark Harry makes his way back to the train station. He decides he’ll pick up a something from Starbucks on his way to the train since the ride is long and he needs to stay awake so he doesn’t miss his stop.

Back on the train he pulls out his phone and sees he has three messages from Zayn waiting for him. He had turned his off on silent after that morning and hadn’t checked it since so the messages are a surprise.

_I wish I was with you right now._

_Are you mad at me? I’m sorry._

_I guess you’re not talking to me...I get it. :(_

Harry replies in one message to all three, _Sorry had my phone off. I’m upset. Still had a fun day. Talk to you soon._

A reply from Zayn is almost instant, _Glad you had a good day. :) Sorry that I couldn’t have been there._

_It would’ve been better with you._

_I know. Maybe you can come down again soon?_

_idk when. Spent a lot of my money today. Need to start saving again._

_:( Well I could always come up there._

Harry smiles, _what would we do? I could show you the whole town in about five minutes._

_lol_

They end up texting the rest of Harry’s trip home and when he’s phone is about to die he tells Zayn and tells him he’ll talk to him soon.

* * *

A month goes by without Harry or Zayn mentioning Harry visiting again. Harry’s been saving his money to make another trip if Zayn wants him too. He really would like to go back to London and go back to the vintage shop since it had some nice clothes.

As he watching TV an episode of _Catfish_ is on. Nev and Max are helping a girl find out if the guy she’s been talking to for two years is really who he says he is. Nev and Max do some digging and find that the guy might not be who he says he is.

It gets Harry thinking. He and Zayn met online and when he asked to meet him he at first begged off saying he was busy. Then when Zayn agreed Harry should come to London to visit Zayn said he had a last minute thing with his friend Liam and didn’t meet Harry.

The girl on the episode had the same problem except the guy was going to visit her and he didn’t show.

As the show goes on Nev calls the guy and he agrees to them. They go off to where he lives in Florida and they go to his house. He’s not who he says he is. He’s totally different than the pictures he sent the girl.

By the end of the episode they talking to both the girl and guy and find out that they aren’t talking anymore. The girl is looking for love in her hometown while the guy hasn’t catfished anyone since.

When the episode ends Harry has an idea. If he can get Nev and Max to help him maybe he can find out if Zayn is who he says he is. Maybe he’s being catfished himself.

He goes to his computer and searches on how to contact Nev and Max. He finds their offices in Los Angeles and an email address.

Harry sends the email hoping that maybe Nev and Max could help even if he’s all the way in England.

_  
Dear Nev and Max,_

_I need your help. My name is Harry and I live in England. I have a hard time meeting people face to face so I go online a lot. I met a guy, Zayn, in a chat room. We hit it off and started IMing each other all the time. He is always there for me. When we started talking on the phone I was over the moon. We send texts all day and even send pics of ourselves to one another._

_About a month ago we made plans to meet up in London, where he lives. But when I got there he said a last minute that his friend asked him to do something and I was left to myself._

_I really want to know if he’s the really who he says he ir or not. I can’t handle being led along._

_Can you help?_

_Harry.  
_

Harry doesn’t hear back for along two weeks. He and Zayn have still be talking and sending photos to each other. The most recent picture Zayn sent is a selfie with him wearing plaid and his hair styled so perfectly that Harry’s brain stops working for a moment.

When he finally starts thinking properly again he sees he has an email and he looks at the subject to see it’s a reply from when he sent his email to Nev and Max.

_  
Dear Harry,_

_It’s nice to hear from you. Nev and Max are hard at work filming a new season in the US, but I will pass along your email to them. I think it’s a wonderful idea for them to go to England and help you, but I highly doubt it’ll happen. I’m sorry._

_If you have any other questions please don’t be afraid to email us._

_Mary  
_

Harry re-reads the email. He knew it was a long shot for Nev and Max to come all the way to him and help him. But she did say that she was passing his email along which was better than nothing.

* * *

Harry forgets he even emailed Nev and Max and goes back to talking with Zayn all the time. He tries to sent up a skype date twice and each time Zayn says something came up. Harry just adds it to his list of weird and strange behavior.

One day as he’s checking his emails he sees an email from an address he doesn’t know. The subject is “Help with a possible catfish.”

Opening the email Harry scans it and sees it’s from a producer of the show. Reading through it again it says that they want to do a special episode with him and Nev and Max would come all the way to England to help him. They’d need all text, emails, IMs, pictures and whatever else there is so they can find information about his possible catfish before they start the episode. 

Harry quickly gets all the saved chats he has, sends all the photos he has of Zayn, and screen caps all the texts to send to them. If they want to help he’s not going to pass it by.

The next day he gets an email saying that Nev and Max will be there in two weeks to help him. Harry can’t wait.

* * *

The next two weeks go by slowly. Harry works most days and when he’s not working he’s stressing about the visit from Nev and Max. He’s still constantly talking to Zayn and if he knows anything about Nev and Max coming he doesn't say anything to Harry. He doesn’t mention it to his mother until two days before they’re suppose to arrive. She flips out for a moment before telling him that she’s there for him no matter what happens.

The day Nev and Max arrive in England Harry’s got a stomach ache from stressing about their visit. He isn’t suppose to meet them until the next day as they need to settle into their hotel and get everything ready to be filmed.

When Harry wakes the next morning he feels like he could throw up which he does twice before his mother comes in to see if he’s alright.

“Sweetheart if you’re not feeling well maybe you should tell them to wait a day to come,” Anne says as she rubs his back.

Harry looks at her with his glazed eyes, “No, I can’t. I need to know if Zayn’s real or not.”

Anne sighs, “I understand. But if you’re not feeling well at anytime today make sure to tell them to come back tomorrow.”

Harry nods, “I will.”

Three hours later there’s a production van outside the house and Nev, Max, and a film crew are sitting at the dining table with Harry who’s telling them about Zayn.

“He was the one to say we should talk on the phone,” Harry says.

Nev cuts him off, “He was the one who wanted to talk on the phone? That’s interesting.”

“Very interesting,” Max adds.

“I gave him my number and he called me. He thought I had given him a fake number before I told him it was really me he was talking to,” Harry tells them, “Since then we’ve talked on the phone almost everyday. We text all the time.”

“What do you text about?” Nev asks.

“Everything. Random stuff, how are days are going, pictures,” Harry replies.

“Pictures? So you’ve seen what he looks like?” Nev asks.

“Yeah...and he’s really fit,” Harry answers.

“Can we see a photo?” Nev asks.

Harry grabs his phone and scrolls through until he finds a photo of Zayn he likes. He shows Nev who takes the phone from him and shows Max the photo as well.

“Wow he’s really good looking,” Max comments.

Harry blushes, “Yeah. He’s really something.”

“So you send pictures of yourself to him as well?” Nev says handing back the phone to Harry.

“Yeah. He wanted a picture of me and I sent him one before he sent me one of himself,” Harry answers.

“Have you guys exchanged any _private_ photos?” Nev asks.

Harry blushes, “No...never. I know better than that.”

Nev chuckles, “That’s good.”

“So, Harry, why do you want to find out about Zayn? Aside from this awesome friendship you guys seem to have is there something maybe more you want to know?” Max asks.

“Yes...he says I’m his best friend and he even mentioned once he might have a crush on me. I mean I know I like him more than a friend and if it’s true I’d want to try a relationship with him,” Harry explains.

“So you would like more if that were possible?” Nev asks.

“Course...wouldn’t you?” Harry replies.

Nev laughs, “I’ve been down that road.”

Harry blushes again, “I forgot.”

“It’s cool...so we’re going to take everything you’ve given us and we’ll do our magic to see if we can find anything on Zayn. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Nev says changing the subject back to Harry and Zayn.

“Sounds good,” Harry says.

“Great, we’ll call you tomorrow,” Nev says. He and Max stand up, shake Harry's’ hand, and leave with the film crew in tow.

* * *

The next day Harry’s at work when he gets a call from Nev saying they’ve found out some information about Zayn that they wanted to share. Harry tells him to meet him after work at his house because if it’s bad he doesn’t want the ladies he work with see him cry.

Harry gets home after the film crew gets there. They’ve already set up for Harry, Nev, and Max to go over what’s been found and they’ll film Nev and Max “arriving” with Harry answering the door.

Harry waits inside for the knock and when it comes he answers the door with a smile and hugs the two men.

“So we searched for Zayn and found some interesting stuff,” Nev starts, “Do you want the good or bad?”

Harry shrugs, “I don’t know...bad I guess. Get the hard stuff out of the way then get to the good.”

Nev nods, “Ok...so when we searched his number it came up as a Tricia Malik. Do you know a Tricia? Has he mentioned her?”

“No...I don’t think so,” Harry answers.

“Well we searched for her and a Facebook page came up. We looked at photos and she is older, a mom with three daughters, but only one photo of her and a boy. The boy looks like Zayn, but without tattoos.”

“He didn’t start getting tattoos until recently,” Harry says.

“Okay. That could explain why he doesn’t have any in the photo,” Nev says, “So the good news is all the photos check out. Meaning we didn’t find them on any website.”

Harry nods, “Okay...so where does that leave us?”

“We can call Zayn and see if he wants to meet,” Nev says, “If he says yes we’ll be on our way to London.”

“And if he says no?” Harry asks.

Nev smirks, “No ones ever said no, but if he does then we’ll try to at least get him to come clean on the phone. Is that cool?”

“Yeah I guess,” Harry replies.

“You have to give me a definite yes or no to call him,” Nev says.

“Yeah...yeah call him. I want to meet him,” Harry says.

Nev nods, “Alright...everyone quiet while I do this.”

Nev puts his phone on speaker and they wait as the phone rings. There’s no answer and it goes to voicemail, but Nev leaves a message, “Hi Zayn this is Nev from the MTV show _Catfish_. I was calling on behalf of Harry who would like to meet you. If you can give me a call back we can talk about setting up a meeting.”

Nev hangs up with sigh, “Well he knows we’re here and wanting to talk. Now it’s just time to wait and see if he calls back.”

Harry nods, “And what do we do in the mean time?”

Nev shrugs, “Hang out.”

That’s what happens. The film crew leaves for a break while Nev, Max, and Harry all hang out in his house talking. Max has his camera rolling just in case Zayn calls and there’s two other cameras set up to catch anything.

It takes almost an hour for Zayn to call back, but when he does Harry’s heart races.

“Hello.” Nev says.

“Hi, I got a call from you,” comes Zayn’s voice.

“Yeah, hi is this Zayn?” Nev asks.

“Yeah...Nev? Right?” Zayn replies.

“Yeah, yeah so I’m here with Harry who’s told us all about how you guys met. And he said he would like to meet you sometime,” Nev says.

There’s silence, “Zayn? You still there?” Nev asks.

“Yeah...yeah like I would love to meet him, but like I’m busy the next couple of days. So like can you guys come to London in a couple of days or like I don’t know I can come to Holmes Chapel,” Zayn replies.

“We can come to London. We just need to know for sure that you’re going to be there and not stand up Harry again,” Nev explains.

Zayn sighs, “I won’t stand him up. I didn’t mean to stand him up the first time.”

“Good, so we’ll meet you in London in a couple of days then,” Nev replies.

“Yeah. I can’t wait,” Zayn says back.

“Great talk to you soon,” Nev says.

“See you soon,” Zayn replies and hangs up.

Nev’s eyes go big and releases a breath, “Well that went okay. Looks like we’ll be going to London to meet him. You excited, Harry?”

Harry smiles, “Yeah...yeah I can’t believe it.”

* * *

Two days later Harry is bundled up with his coat and scarf and a bag packed with clothes for the next three days. He’s taking a train with Nev and Max to London where they’ll be staying for a couple of nights and meeting up with Zayn.

Nev explained that one of the producers would take care of where they’re meeting will be and will text Nev the details so they know where to go.

On the train Nev takes a nap, while Max and Harry sit next to one another talking.

“What drew you to Zayn?” Max asks.

Harry shrugs, “We met in a chat room and hit off. Once we started IMing each other rather than just talking in the chat room I found out he was really smart and like super down to earth. He was easy to talk to.”

“You got all that from chatting online?” Max asks.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I mean if you read any of our conversations you’ll know that he’s the real deal. He’s not just some stupid guy online making stuff up.”

Max laughs, “That’s good...so if it all works out would you date him?”

“I don’t know. I have a hard time talking to people in real life. I have my friend Niall, but that’s about it. I can talk to people but when it comes time to actually hang out and stuff I freeze up and don’t know what to do,” Harry explains, “It’s the same with dating. I haven’t ever been out on a date or kissed anyone before.”

“So Zayn could possibly be your first boyfriend?” Max asks.

Harry blushes, “Yeah.”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s okay,” Max says trying to comfort him.

“It’s not though...I’m twenty and I’ve never had a relationship before. Something must be wrong with me,” Harry whines.

Max laughs, “Harry...you’re young. Don’t worry about not having a boyfriend or not. At the end of the day you’re doing just fine without one.”

Harry gives him a weak smile, “I guess.”

The rest of the ride is quiet. Harry looks out the window at the passing cities thinking about what he’s going to say when he meets Zayn. He hopes Zayn is who he says he is because it would crush him if he found out he was a fake.

When the train arrives in the station they grab their bags and group up to talk about what they’re going to do. The film crew is there as well and they decide the best thing to do is go to the hotel and freshen up before they go out on the town. They’re not meeting up with Zayn until tomorrow, so it gives them time to see the city.

At the hotel Harry has his own room down the hall from Nev and Max. Everyone is free to do what they want until the next day when they’re going to go meet Zayn. Harry decides he wants time to himself and to go to the vintage store he went to last time he was in London. If things with Zayn don’t work out at least he got some new clothes.

* * *

The next day Harry wakes up and throws up. He’s starting to get nervous about meeting Zayn. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen and if things don’t work out he’ll be devastated. Sure he’s putting on a face in front of the cameras that says it’ll all be fine but by himself he’s a bundle of nerves and thinks about all the things that could go wrong.

There’s a knock on his hotel door, so he slowly gets up from his position on the bathroom floor. He flushes the toilet and quickly washes his mouth out before going to open the door.

He’s greeted by one of the producers, “Good morning Harry. I have the schedule of what’s happening today. I just wanted to go over it with you before Nev and Max come to get you.”

Harry nods and lets her in.

“So Nev and Max will come get you in two hours. That should be enough time to get ready and have something eat. After we’ll make our way to Zayn’s flat. We’ll have Nev greet him first before you two meet. I know first meetings can be scary, so don’t freak out too hard. Nev and Max are there for you. If it becomes too much you can step out,” the producer explains, “After everything you’re free to do what you want. You and Zayn can have time to yourselves, you can have time to yourself, whatever feels right. Any questions?”

Harry shakes his head, “I should get ready.”

“Great,” she smiles, “We’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She leaves Harry standing in the middle of his room.

Two hours later, and another round of throwing up what he ate for breakfast, Harry’s opening the door for Nev and Max. He greets them with a smile, “Hello!”

“Hey Harry! Today’s the day? You ready to go meet Zayn?” Nev greets back.

Harry nods, “Let’s go.”

They make their way to the tube and Max records them on his camera. The rest of the crew had went ahead in a production van to Zayn’s flat to get him ready for the meeting leaving just Harry, Nev, and Max to find their way.

Luckily Harry had figured out the tube and they made it to Zayn’s flat without getting lost.

They’re standing in the hall outside Zayn’s flat and Harry is shaking. He’s starting to get that feeling that he has to throw up and he’s not sure what’ll happen in if he throws up in the middle of the hall.

“You okay?” Nev asks looking at Harry with concern.

Harry looks at him with scared eyes, “I-I don’t know. I feel like I have to throw up.”

Nev looks over a producer before answering, “You need to throw up now? We can go outside for a moment if you need to.”

Harry shakes his head, “I-I think I’m okay.”

“Just sit for a moment head between your knees,” a voice off camera says.

Harry moves until he’s sitting against the wall opposite Zayn’s door and puts his head down on his knees. His arms wrap around his legs making himself as small as possible.

“You okay?” Nev asks in his ear sitting next to him.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m scared to meet him. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s not who he says he is?” Harry asks in a hurry.

Nev rubs his back, “It’ll be fine. I’ll talk to him first and then you can talk to him. Max and I will be there the whole time. If at anytime you feel uncomfortable we’ll leave.”

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out. He looks at Nev, “I think I’m ready.”

Nev stands and puts his hand out for Harry to take and helps him up, “I’m going to knock sound good?”

Harry nods.

Nev moves over to the door and knocks. They wait and when it opens a head peeks out...and there’s Zayn. Tattoos being showed off from his tank top.

“Hi,” Zayn smiliply says.

Nev smiles, “Hi, Zayn right? I’m Nev.”

Zayn nods, “Yeah I’m Zayn. Nice to meet you.”

Nev shakes his hand, “Can we come in?”

Zayn moves out of the way to let them through. The production crew piles into the small flat. They get into positions to make sure they can have all angles of the meeting filmed before they continue.

“So Zayn,” Nev says once everyone’ in position, “We’re here because Harry wanted to know if you were real or just catfishing him, but now we can see that you are who you say you are.”

Zayn nods, “Yeah it’s really me.”

Nev smiles, “So I’d like you to meet Harry. Harry, Zayn. Zayn, Harry.”

Harry looks up from his spot and looks right at Zayn. He gives him a small smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Zayn smiles back, “Yeah you too.”

There’s an awkward silence, but Nev breaks it, “Why don’t we sit down and we can talk.”

Zayn moves some chairs over from the small table in the corner and gives them to Nev and Max to sit on. Zayn and Harry sit on the small two person couch across from them. Harry blushes when his hand brushes against Zayn’s hand.

“So Zayn,” Nev starts, “Let’s get the tough questions out of the way. Why did you stand up Harry the last time he came to London?”

Zayn looks down at his lap and rubs the back of his neck, “My friend had an emergency. I wanted to meet with Harry, but like my friend really needed me. I told Harry that.”

“What was the emergency?” Nev asks.

“His dog was sick,” Zayn replies.

“His dog was sick,” Nev says in just the right way to make it sound like a question and he doesn’t believe him.

Zayn nods, “Yeah, like his dog ate something and like he was throwing up everywhere. Liam was freaking out. So like I went to his house to help him clean up and stuff.”

“And his dog is fine now?” Nev asks.

“Yeah, Loki, is fine,” Zayn replies.

They talk awhile longer. Harry doesn’t talk at all just taking in everything that’s happening. He can’t believe after all this time Zayn’s sitting next him. He has the boy who he’s been talking to for month right in front of him and now he doesn’t know what to say.

“So we’re going to go. Harry and you can talk to each other and tomorrow we’ll meet up again if that’s cool,” Harry hears Nev say.

Zayn nods and gets up from his seat, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Nev says.

They shake hands again and soon Nev and Max are leaving. Harry and Zayn are now by themselves in Zayn’s flat. They’re quiet and Harry’s looking everywhere but at Zayn.

He feels Zayn sit down next to him and hears him sigh.

“So...you’re here,” Zayn finally says.

Harry looks up at him just for a moment before he looks away again, “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Zayn says.

Harry smiles, “I can’t believe you are who you say you are.”

Zayn lets out a little laugh, “You called a show to find out if I was real or not.”

Harry blushes, “I’m sorry...I just...I don’t know what I was doing when I emailed them. I thought maybe you’d be someone who wasn’t you and then I’d go back to living in my life.”

Zayn puts his hand on Harry’s and Harry looks up, “I’m glad you did it.”

Harry smiles more, “I am too.”

They’re more comfortable after that and end up talking for hours. Zayn orders dinner for them and they eat at his small table while they tell each other stories.

When it grows dark and the hour is late Harry frowns and says he has to go back to the hotel. Zayn offers to walk him back and Harry agrees.

They don’t make it further than a block when Zayn grabs Harry’s hand. Harry looks down at their joined hands and decides he doesn’t ever want to let go. Zayn’s hand is warm in his and every so often his thumb will swipe at the back of Harry’s hand.

When they get back to the hotel they stand outside. Harry goes in for a hug and Zayn returns it holding him close breathing in his scent. Zayn hugs tight like this is the last time they’ll see each other.

“I should get inside,” Harry quietly says pulling away. His arms slowly coming around Zayn back to his sides.

Zayn nods, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t know the production schedule. Could be just Nev and Max coming to see you or something,” Harry replies.

Zayn smiles, “Well we can see each other without the cameras you know.”

“And you won’t stand me up?” Harry asks.

Zayn looks down at the ground, “I deserve that. I’m really sorry I did. But I promise I won’t do it again.”

Harry takes his hand making Zayn look up, “I forgive. And I would love to see you again once the cameras are gone.”

Zayn gives him a smile, “I’ll see you soon then.”

Harry smiles back, “So soon.”

* * *

Six weeks since the show finished up and Harry and Zayn are about to have an update with Nev and Max over Skype. Zayn had come up for the weekend to meet Harry’s family and to see Holmes Chapel.

Harry’s laptop rings signaling the incoming video call and he answers it with a huge smile, “Hello!”

“Hey Harry!” Nev greet back and waves.

“Harry!” Max says and smiles at him from his spot.

“Hi Max!” Harry says.

“So what’s been going on?” Nev asks.

Harry smiles, “Good, really good.”

“That’s good...and things with Zayn?” Nev asks.

Harry’s smile somehow becomes bigger, “Why don’t you ask him yourself. Zayn, babe, come here.”

Zayn comes to sit down next to Harry putting his head on his shoulder and smiling, “Hi guys.”

Nev and Max both smile and wave to him.

“Zayn you’re with Harry! So things have turned out really well then,” Nev says to them.

“Yeah really well,” Zayn replies, “I’m visiting Harry at his home for the weekend. Got to meet his mum and sister.”

“Woah meeting the family,” Nev jokingly says.

Zayn blushes and nods, “Yeah...I know. Scary times.”

Nev laughs, “So you two are official then?”

Zayn looks up at Harry and smiles. They kiss quickly, “Does that answer your question?” Zayn teases.

“Yeah I guess it does. Well it was nice talking to you guys. So great to see you two are together,” Nev says, “We’ll talk to you soon.”

“Later,” Zayn says.

“Bye,” Harry says and waves to the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about because I've been watching too many episodes of Catfish lately. I don't know anything about the behind the scenes stuff so that's all made up. I do know there's a Catfish office in LA since they went to in one of the recent episodes.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it (I know I said that already, but really I do) and please comment, kudos, tell your friends, read my other stuff, or whatever.


End file.
